


Stiles (Not So) Enchanted

by Emeraldawn



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Challenge fic, Crack, Derek is a Prince, Like I have no idea what I was thinking here., M/M, Scott is a book, Stiles is Ella, This is what happens when I have no coffee people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic for week 2 of the Sterek Summer Spectacle on tumblr. GO TEAM TECHNICALLY I’M HOMELESS.  </p><p>This is where we <s>rip off</s> adapt a fic from something like a movie.  Like Ella Enchanted. </p><p>Or were I have not written in like a year, and come to you with a Ella Enchanted rip off. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles (Not So) Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it [Vote](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll774626x7A844CF2-31) for team TECHNICALLY I’M HOMELESS. Do it for the art! 
> 
>  

Before we begin our story, we must first dive into the realm of _Once Upon a Time_ : where magic happens, creatures roam, and true love finds a way. 

Stiles story began, as most do, when he was a young child. And like most young children, Stiles was a curious child, full of spirit and energy, able to slip his mother's watchful eye in a blink, and be found hours later in the pig pen or the like. This, of course, would frustrate his mother to no end, and she would look to the heavens and wish Stiles would listen to her direction without question. One day, a fairy flying by heard his mother's wish and granted it. Quickly, his mother learned the error of her wish; no one should be made to do something against their will. 

Stiles, however, grew up quick of wit and strong of mind. Obstinate, yes, but also loyal and kind.

However, the fairy’s magic remained a problem. And the problem with fairy magic is it can only be broken by the one who casts the spell, and no matter how long they searched, they never could find the fairy again to break the curse before Stiles’s mother died. Her last words to him were, “Your true strength is inside you.” 

Years later, Stiles’s father, the sheriff of their local village and surrounding countryside, married a woman named Kate on the advice of many people thinking Stiles needed a motherly figure in his life. Kate also needed more stability to raise her niece. 

 

“I thought you lived in a home more benefiting of your station?” 

Stiles could see a slight sneer on Katie’s face as she gave the house a once over. 

“It was my wife's family home. There are lots of memories for Stiles and myself here,” the Sheriff said by way of introducing Stiles to Kate. 

Kate turned to face Stiles, giving him the same critiqued glance as she did the house, this time the sneer could not be hidden well. “Stiles, you father has talked about you _so_ much.”

The proud look on his father’s face stopped any witty response, and Stiles instead gave a slight bow and quietly welcomed her to Beacon Hills. 

“Oh, yes, this is my niece, Allison.” Kate waved at the young woman beside her. “I am sure you will get along fine.” 

Allison gave Stiles a bright smile that reminded Stiles of unicorns and rainbows. He was sure Allison could get along with an ogre having a bad hair day. Kate pretty much ignored them after that, only stopping her critique of the house to order to Stiles to gather the luggage. Stiles sighed as he felt his body compelled to follow the order. 

 

Stiles _HATED_ Kate. The woman ordered everyone about as she walked through the house and never even looking over her shoulder to see who was following her demands. Which was _ALWAYS_ Stiles. Every night he lay on his much smaller bed, in his _much_ smaller room (since Kate took his as a walk in closet), with sore feet and a twitching back. 

At least Allison was a joy to be around, even if only when he had five minutes to himself and could focus on a conversation. He learned that she was being raised by her aunt--going on for two years now--after her parents died. Her aunt didn’t much pay attention to her, since she was only a half fairy, and, unlike her mother, really wasn’t that great with magic. However, it was always an amusement when she tried, even if it left flowers growing in the upstairs hallway and one teapot that loved to belt out bartunes whenever it was poured. 

 

Stiles’s father was once again out doing Sheriff business, and Kate was bored. Luckily for her, Prince Derek and his Uncle where making a royal appearance in town. Unluckily for Stiles, he spent the morning being ordered to help her find things, including his mother's jewelry, to wear to the event. 

Stiles found himself trapped in the town square with a scream mob of people, his evil-stepmother, and Allison, who looked like she was trying to outshine the sun with her smile. 

Stiles would rather be home reading. 

“I don’t know why we have to be here. This is the family that is making laws to literally take away peoples lands and livelihood.” Stiles muttered--maybe a little too loud. 

“Stiles!” Kate gave him a sneer whenever she said his name. Stiles wondered if her face would eventually stick that way. “Go home, since you can not keep your ridiculous opinions to yourself.” Stiles feet did an about face and he walked out of the square, happy for once that his curse got him out of there before Kate could go on again about how nice Derek has grown up.

 

Stiles had made it to the bridge over a low creak when he was suddenly grabbed around his waist and a hand covered his mouth. He went straight into fight mode, trying to get his bony elbows into his attacker’s anything. 

“Don’t move!” A gruff voice whispered into his ear, and Stiles felt his body stiffen to obey. He heard the fast movement of a lot of feet move past them on the other side of the wall. “That was close. Sorry about that; you can get up now.” 

Stiles was released, both physically and by magic, and wasted no time turning to face his attacker. 

“Prince Hale!?” By far, the last person Stiles expected to see was the prince. 

“Call me Derek. Sorry about that, occupational hazard. Doesn’t look like you got hurt.”

“Well, isn’t that chivalrous of you... even if you were the one lurking behind me like a creeper. Excuse me while I don’t curtsy.” 

“Well, you really don't have the skirts for curtsying.”

“Charming,” Stiles said dryly. “Now if you’ll excuse me...” 

Stiles turned to head on home. He was _so_ done with this day. 

“Wait. Stop!” Stiles froze in the road, and let out a huff. Stupid curse wouldn’t even give him the dignity to give him a good parting line. 

“What is your name?” Derek asked, walking around to face Stiles.

“Stiles.” 

“Well, Stiles, I have to say you are one of the first people I have met that hasn’t swooned at the sight of me.”

“Must be because I’m not scared of your ugly face. I mean, your eyebrows look like they’re going to attack me.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t quit your day job, Stiles. Your stand up is severely lacking.” 

“I forgot, only elves are entertainers, according to your uncle's laws. That, and stealing land from other creatures.”

“Look, _l've_ never stolen anyone's land. l want peace in the kingdom as much as anyone else.” 

“So are you going to repel the laws once you take the crown? Make this kingdom be more like when your father was king? Or do you only care about your fan clubs and jousting tournaments?” 

“I have never been a fan of the fanclub. Maybe that’s why I find you so interesting.” 

“You must have hit your head at some point when running from your fanmob. Trust me, I am not interesting at all. I shouldn’t even be on your map. Now, if I am free to go, I have to be home before evil step-mommy gets back from drooling at you at your public appearance, which I noticed you are not there for.”

“Stiles, you are always free to come or go. Although I wish I could meet you again.” 

“I don’t think that would be wise,” Stiles said and continued to head home, not turning back to look at Prince Derek and his stupid handsome face. 

 

Stiles made it to his front gate when he was suddenly grabbed again; it seemed to be a theme of the day. This time Allison was the culprit. She put her finger to her lips and pulled Stiles over to the small stable that housed his father’s county-issued horse. 

“Stiles, you have to leave here.” Allison, for once, didn’t look all sunshine, but very worried. 

“What? Why?” 

“Kate has been saying some odd things, and I’m worried for your father and you. She is looking at moving up in her station.”

“But she _just_ married my father.”

“Yes, but she thinks she’d make a good queen. And that means getting rid of your father.” Allison handed Stiles a knapsack. “You have to save your father, and maybe break your curse.”

“Wait, how did you know about that?” Stiles was worried; he had tried so hard to hid it. 

“Please! Half-fairy here. I could see it on you since the day I met you. But I wasn’t the only one, I think Kate caught on and hasn’t let slip that she knows. My aunt might be a shrew, but she is smart and loves to plot.”

Stiles held onto the knapsack. “And you want me to... what?”

“Go to your father and warn him and maybe you two can break this curse. Oh! Wait.” Allison grabbed the bag and pulled out a large book. “I’ve been wanting you to meet someone. Stiles, this is Scott.” Allison flipped the book around and Stiles saw a face appear on the cover. The man had dark hair and a crooked jaw line. He also looked at Stiles with a wide grin that could knock Allison out of the running. 

“Please to meet you, or anyone quick frankly.” 

Stiles jerked back so hard he almost fell on his ass. “Holy shit! Your book has a face that talks!” 

“You’re the first person I have meet in over four years,” the book, _Scott_ , happily told him. “I heard so much about you. We are going to be best of friends!” 

“Dude, I have never seen anything like _this_.” Stiles reached out to touch the book, seeing if it was real.

“Yeah, I keep him hidden, cause I don’t want people--like my aunt--to take him away.” 

“Allison, sweetheart, it isn’t your fault. It was a spell that mis-fired. You’re a great fairy!”

“Thanks, Scott. I love you so much.”

“Not as much as I love you.” 

“No, I love you more.” Allison rubbed her nose against Scott’s book nose. There was so much sicky-sweet love in the air, Stiles thought he might dive into a diabetic coma. 

“Okay, everyone loves everyone here. Moving on, why are you telling me this _now_?”

“I want you to take Scott with you! He can help you, plus it isn’t safe here for him.” Allison flipped Scott over in her hands so he was face up to the sky. “Watch… show me Stiles’s father.” 

Scott’s cover opened and the pages flipped until they landed on a moving picture of Stiles’s father riding a horse. 

“It’s my dad! But, where is he?” Stiles asked.

“That’s the problem. Scott can show you anyone you ask for, but he can _only_ show you. He doesn’t know where they are.”

Stiles studied the picture. His father was riding his horse near some homes, so he must be in a village somewhere. “Hey, Allison, do those houses look big to you?”

“They do! Like a giant could live in one.” Allison looked excited. 

“Dad’s probably in Giantville. Now, I just have to get there.” Stiles took the book, _Scott_ , from Allison’s hands. 

“Scott can show you the way. He has a very detailed map. I’ll keep an eye out on Auntie Kate.” Allison gave Stiles and Scott a hug.

“Thank you, Allison! You’re the best step sister I ever had!”

“I’m your _only_ step sister.”

 

“So according to your map Scott, we can cut a half a day if we go through _Monster Pass?!_ Why can they name things cuddly bunny road?” 

“False advertising?” Scott offered when they both heard a yep in the distance, “What was that?” 

“Probably something that wants to eat us,” Stiles moved him and Scott closer to the tree lie, and moved slowly up toward the noises. In a small clearing three men were poking sharpened sticks at a female elf in a wooden cage. Stiles could hear them egging on the elf telling her to sing and dance. 

“Looks like I have to step in,” Stiles said, putting Scott down against a tree to keep him safe. Stiles step out of his hiding space. “ What do you think you are doing to the poor elf?” 

Three heads with faces only a mother could love, turned to look at Stiles, “Look who thinks they are tough?”

Well in for a penny… “Look, l think it's only fair to warn you that l'm practiced in the ancient art... of origami.” Stiles held his hands out infront of him like too weapons. 

“Paper folding?”

“Umm I mean calligraphy?” 

“Fancy writing?” 

“l was hoping you wouldn't know what that one was.” 

“Don't let them scare you, cutie!” The elf yelled, Kick his butt!” Before Stiles knew it, his foot had planted squarely in the ass on the man closest to him. “That’s it now rabbit punch his ugly face.” Stiles moved landing punches and kicks following the elf's commands until the three ran off, with the figurative tails between their legs. 

“Did you see that I was _AWESOME!_ ” Stiles wished Scott had hands, cause he would high five him so hard right now. 

“You did great sweetheart, but can you help a girl out?” Stiles forgot the elf in his self congratulations of his awesome asskicking skills. 

“Oh shit, sorry about that ummm…”

“Names Erica. Now let’s get out of here before Stupid, Ugly and Dopy decide to come back and make us _both_ sing and dance.” 

 

“So what are you doing out here anyway?” Stiles asked. 

“I’m going to try to petition the prince to change Sir Peter’s elf restrictions. No elf shall be engaged in any occupation other than singing, juggling and, or, tomfoolery.” She gave Stiles a sideways look, I want to do something else with my life. “I want to be a fashion designer.” 

“A fashion designer? Wow that is an interesting choice.” 

“Why ‘cause it’s something than being happy and joyful all the time. Singing and dancing for the man?”

“No, Beacon Hills doesn’t have much of a fashion scene.” Stiles pointed at his own brown breeches and white shirt with a draw neck 

“See this is why I want to design clothes. But, under the current laws they're never gonna let me go to fashion school.” 

“Well I think she will make great clothes,” Scott pipped up from Stiles’ bag. 

“Who was that?” Stiles stopped and pulled out book Scott. Might as well get the screaming and pointing over with. “What is that Stiles’ secret diary?” 

“No this is Scott.” Stiles flipped Scott over so he faced Erica. 

“Hello.”

“Well shit, a talking book.” 

“He is also a map,” Stiles flipped open Scott and pulled up the map, “look I am going to Gaintville to meet up with my father, it is on the way to the castle if you want to travel with us.” 

“Lead the way.” 

 

Stiles and Erica, (with Scott of course) were about a half a day’s journey from Gaintville when they ran into more trouble, this time in the form of ogres. 

“You know I really don’t need this right now,” Stiles and Erica backed up away from the Ogres and their spikie clubs. 

“How do you like to be eaten? Baked, boiled, shish-kebabbed?”

“Ever think about going vegetarian? It is good for the digestive system.” Stiles asked before one spiked club came swinging at them, “I take that is a no? l think there's been a big mistake here. See, l'm pro-ogre.”

“Pro-ogre?”

“Absolutely. I think what has happened to you is awful. See Erica here is trying to get laws changed against Elves. Maybe you can…”

“lt'll only hurt for a moment, l promise.” The ogre swung his club again, this time knocking Erica down.”

“Erica! Shit. Look you don’t want to do this. I can help.” Stiles tried to buy some time, to think of a way out. 

“Help? From a human? Humans took everything from us. l was an ogre of leisure, with a simple life. Next thing you know…”

“Not this again.” Another ogre complained, dropping a large black pot on the forest floor. “hurry up. l'm starving.”

“Right, you, into the pot,” The first ogre ordered Stiles and he couldn’t stop himself from climbing into the pot. This is it he is going to die from this shitty curse after all, and not even get to save his father. “Very accommodating, Right now keep your mouth shut and don't move.”

 

Stiles was stuck sitting in the pot while Erica was tied to a tree, Scott was placed right beside her, and water was dumped into the pot. Right now it felt like a warm bath, but Stiles knew it was only going to get hotter. If only Erica knew to order him _out_ of the pot, but he didn’t know her well enough to tell her about his curse. 

And looks like for all the info Scott had in his pages, he was not bright enough to figure a way to get Stiles to _move._

 

“ls it boiling yet?” 

“lt's not gonna boil if you keep watching it!” 

Stiles heard horses running toward them, and slightly growled that he couldn’t look up to see what was happening. But from the sound of it, the ogres were getting there blue asses kicked. 

Finally a gloved hand came into Stiles view, “you can come out now.” 

Stiles looked up to see Derek standing above him, eyebrows drawn together in worry. “Are you okay?” 

“Perfectly fine. I had things well in hand.” Stiles pulled himself out of the pot, swamping wet. 

“It sure looked like it. Hang on a moment.” Derek advanced on a ogre that was pinned down by his companion. “Are you one of the monsters who killed my father and mother?”

“The King and Queen were good people. We lived in peace during their reign. Why would we kill them?”

Derek didn’t look at all convinced, but pull his sword away from the ogre’s head, “l'll spare your lives where you didn't spare theirs.”

Stiles couldn’t care less if the ogres lived or died at this point, he looked like a drowned rat. Pulling his shirt off over his head, Stiles wrong out a considerable amount of water. “This is going to take hours to dry.” 

“What are you doing here, with only an elf for protection? Do you get a kick out of near-death experiences?” Derek yelled at him. 

“I told you I had things well in hand.” 

“Yes, by sitting in their boiling cauldron like you were at a day spa, no doubt lulling the ogres into a false sense of security.”

“Who's to say it wouldn't have worked if you hadn't come barging in?”

“Boy’s do we need to leave you alone so you can fuck it out?” Stiles saw a wicked gleam in Erica’s eyes. Derek and him must be a sight red face and at each other's throats while Stiles was wet and shirtless. All they needed was a wall, and it would quickly turn into one of those fan stories Stiles had no doubt Prince Derek’s fan club liked to write. However one thing was for certain, Stiles needed to be the bigger man here. 

“Look, you’re right. Thank you for saving Erica and myself.” 

Derek looked surprised for a half second, but covered it up with a slight princely bow and a smile. “So where are you two headed?”

“I am headed to meet my father in the giants’ village.”

“You’re in luck it is on our way. We will accompany you.” 

Stiles walked over to Erica picking up Scott and his bag. “That's not necessary.”

“lt makes it so much easier rescuing you if l don't have to commute. Plus I have horses to make the journey faster.”

“Look, l really appreciate the offer, but…”

“Are you crazy?” Erica hissed, “Tell him to come with us.”

“Come with us.” Dammit Erica. 

“See that wasn’t hard,” Derek said plucking Stiles things from him, “Follow me.” 

 

“So, traveling with an elf? Girlfriend?” Stiles could see a dig for information a mile wide.

“No. Not because she is an elf. But Erica is too _Erica_ for my tastes. 

“Oh. So you have a lucky lady or man at home?” 

“Wow Derek, dig anymore and you will reach China. No I don’t have a boy or girlfriend.”

“Prince Derek, permission to speak?” Erica pulled her horse up next to Derek and Stiles. 

“Sure.” Derek smiled friendly at Erica that left Stiles stomach a little sour. 

“lt just so happens l was on my way to meet a certain royal someone in order to discuss some career options currently unavailable to…”

“Erica wants to petition the kingdom for the right to become a fashion designer.” Stiles jumped in to save Erica’s 

“Really?” 

“Why not?” Stiles asked, “There were no laws against it when your father was king.”

Derek looked a little scared, “That's not really my area of expertise. My advice to you would be to talk to my uncle. l'm sure if you make a good argument, he'll come round.”

“Well, thank you for your... advice.” Erica mumbled and dropped back to walk alongside Sir Isaac.

Stiles huffed and shook his head, “You're about to become king. You'll be in charge of everything the light touches, yet you act like you don’t care.” 

“lt's not like l asked to become king. l've had no say in the matter.”

“Oh poor Derek. Buck up, cause you life is not as bad as you think because thanks to your uncle, there are a lot of people who have no say in lots of matters. Nobody should be forced to do things they don't wanna do, Derek. Take it from somebody who knows.”

 

It was after midday when their growing traveling party ended up at the vegetable fields of the giants. No stories, could prepare Stiles for seeing the once gentle people being forced to work by faceless knights cracking whips. 

“The giants have always been peaceful. Why are they treated like slaves? l'm sure my uncle doesn't know about this.” Derek looked so hurt, Stiles wanted to reach out to touch Derek’s hand. “He couldn't.”

“I have to find my father, maybe you can talk to the giants, listen to them and find out what is going on.”

 

Stiles left with only Scott, it had been some time before he could even ask Scott where his father was, Stiles still hoped he was in town. “Okay Scott, do your magic, show me my father.” Scott pages flipped until he showed Stiles a picture of the Sheriff riding into Derek’s castle. “Damnit, I’ll never catch up with him. Okay, Scott show me Kate.” The picture faded out and back in, to show Kate riding in a carriage. She had her invitation to Derek’s coronation in her hand reading it. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” 

“Looks like we need to get to the coronation. Luckily we know the man of honor.”  
“All I care about right now is saving my dad. Come on Scott, lets get a leg on.”

“Easy for you to say, you have legs.” 

 

“l promise Boyd, first thing after my coronation, l'll help you get your farms back.”

“l'll hold you to that,” Boyd held out a finger, letting Derek shake it. 

“Frankly, Boyd you can hold me to anything,” Erica purred and Derek let out a spurring cough. 

“Prince Derek! Oh there you are.” Stiles skidded to a stop, “My father is not here, he is going to your coronation. I have to get there.” 

“Stiles we have plenty of time. It is not like they will go through the ceremony without me there.”

“I am not worried about you. My father’s live could be in danger!” 

“What?” Derek reached for Stiles, “why would you think that?” 

“Because my not-really-a-step-sister-more-a-step-cousin told me. She overheard her aunt, my step mom wanting to off my dad so she can marry someone with more power.”

“If you are sure Stiles we can get going. Ride through the night if we have to.”

“I’m game to go,” Erica said. “I already got Boyd’s pigeon-mail address anyway. Can Scott find us the fastest, _and safest_ way?”

“Derek looked confused, Stiles had to admit it was a cute look on him. “Who is Scott?”

“Hello.” 

“Stiles, your book has a face and is talking to me.”


End file.
